Lessons in Love
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Realisation hits the captain and navigator after the archaeologist explained love.


**After a stupid review back at Jealousy Prevails, I didn't feel like writing anymore. Already before that review. But here is still a new one shot for the fans who do still appreciate it :) And I loved writing again for a bit besides writing my book. I can't and will not promise to continue my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

"Ne, Robin." Was the sentence breaking the silence.

It was pouring and storming outside and the crewmembers were all spread over the ship. Zoro sat in the crow's nest, training his butt off. Sanji decided to iron his blouses and his pants, since he already cooked dinner an hour ago. Usopp and Franky were in the aquarium room as they were planning new equipment for the ship and Robin, Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Brook were in the galley. Brook was drinking tea together with Robin and Nami was calculating how long the rain may go on and what they should do in case it got worse. Luffy was slumped on the table, face onto it and sitting across from Nami, obviously bored as hell... Or sleeping. Chopper got out of the infirmary to start a conversation with Robin.

"I was wondering if animal feelings and human feelings were the same." Chopper said, tilting his head with a smile. Robin cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the little doctor. She couldn't help but smile as he was wearing Zoro's oversized vest, for the chilly air was really cold. "And since I am an animal and you are human, would you like it to analyze it with me?" He wondered.

"That sounds really interesting." Robin smiled patting the doctor's head.

"Would you like the know how skeletons feel?" The skeleton asked.

"No, thanks." Chopper said with a grin, sitting next to Robin with a small notebook.

"Well, you could write this already. 'Brook the skeleton feels hurt and his heart is broken in pieces after Chopper-san's rejection. Although he doesn't have a heart.' yohohoho." Brook laughed hard, making his tea spill. They heard a small chuckle from Luffy's side, apparently he wasn't sleeping. Nami rolled her eyes and wrote further on her paper.

"What would you like to know first?" Robin said with a smile, handing Brook a dishcloth for his spilled tea with growing arms.

"One of the most intense feeling." Chopper said, writing it in his notebook "Jealousy towards the same species."

Robin looked at the ceiling and thought "Jealousy... There are all kinds of jealousy. For instance, if I would like a guy and he talked with another girl, I might get jealous depending on what the girl looked like." Robin explained. "I am not a jealous type though, because I would defeat those girls easily." She muttered the last part.

"That's scary, Robin-san."

"But jealousy could have a lot of reason's. People can get jealous when they are insecure. Something might have happened in their past, causing a trauma - or they know when people can't be trusted." She explained. Chopper wrote everything down and Brook listened and nodded casually.

"Would you get mad when that guy speaks to another girl?" Chopper asked.

"No." Robin said "I would get mad at the girl, since some girls are very hard to be trusted. They always have plans up their sleeves. Unless the guy also does something I wouldn't like. Like betraying my trust."

Chopper nodded and wrote it down. "Alright, alright..." He muttered. Brook stood up to get another cup of tea and Nami was still writing. Luffy ocassionslly yawned and put his head back on the table again, not very interested. "And now love." Chopper said looking at Robin.

"I love you." Robin said patting Chopper's head, making him blush. Nami looked at her, pencil in her mouth and half lidded eyes. "As friends and nakama and other people love each other, but more in a relationship way." Nami wrote further, also not very interested and Luffy yawned and rubbed his eye. He now turned a different position, his arms slumped beside him and looking at the ceiling, leaning his head on chair backside. He eventually closed his eyes.

"They want to share their lives together, marry and get children. But love is always hard to recognise, especially if you are unaware the feelings might be love. Your body does all kind of weird stuff. Like when you see the one you love, your heart suddenly skips a beat as if it hits your ribs. You are getting warmer and you first might think you're just getting a heat stroke. You have a nauseaus feeling whenever you get to see that person, and your belly feels weird, as if butterflies decided to fly there. Gradually you have to be with that person and miss that person in a nick of time." Chopper wrote everything down as Robin took another sip.

What the three nakama didn't realise, were two frozen nakama. Nami looked wide eyed at her paper and Luffy looked wide eyed at the ceiling. They both slowly turned their heads towards the archaeologist, who noticed them looking at her.

"What?" The captain and navigator said simultaniously. Robin's eyes widened slowly as she looked at them both. Luffy and Nami turned their heads fast to look at each other and stared

Nami looked at Luffy with widened eyes and a pale face. Luffy looked at Nami with blank, expressionless, owlish eyes. They both stood up and left the galley, as Nami went towards the observation room and Luffy towards Sunny's head in the pouring rain.

"W... What happened?" Brook asked confused, looking were Luffy and Nami just went to.

Robin blinked as she looked at her cup of tea. "I... Think they had a lesson in feelings?"

Nami slammed the door closed and slid down against it. She put her hands in her hair, her head between her legs and looked with widened eyes at the floor. What the hell was that...? The feelings she always had... She just thought it was normal. She have had those feelings since Arlong, she thought it felt like this to be free. She clenched her hands tighter and she pinched her eyes closed. Now she found out Luffy caused those feelings and it made a lot of sense... B... But why the hell did she love him... Did she really love him...?

Luffy sat on Sunny's head, staring at the horizon. He couldn't see a lot because the pouring rain stopped the vision, but that didn't matter. He stared as he thought about what Robin just said. He always thought those feelings weren't weird and he just didn't know any better. He thought every human had this... But he never made the link with Nami... Did this mean he really wanted to share the rest of his life with her...?

After sitting still for about an hour, Nami decided to take a shower, where she could think further about her feelings.

Luffy stood up and walked towards the kitchen again, deciding he needed a towel. He knew Nami was at the observation room and for some reason he wanted to avoid her. He had no idea why, though...

He entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw everyone was gone. He walked to the cabinet as he grabbed a towel to dry himself. He froze when he heard sounds from the ladder. He turned and looked eye in eye with Nami, who also was frozen in place. "I... I forget to grab clean clothes..." she explained, though she had no idea why she felt like explaining. Luffy only stared as she left the galley, leaving the captain alone. She stood against the door again with a pained expression, clutching her chest. She didn't know Luffy was exactly doing the same. They now looked determined with a frown. 'I'm just gonna ignore it...' they thought.

The next rain pouring morning arrived and Sanji was cooking breakfast. The people who weren't in the galley yesterday, had no idea of the tensed aura beside the captain and navigator. Robin looked with a frown. Chopper as animal could feel every kind of tension and this one wasn't hard to miss. Brook imaginary frowned as he looked at them.

Zoro was cleaning his swords, not having any clue. Usopp was making ammo and Franky relaxed on the sofa with a cola. Lucky them... Nami had her head on her hand for support as she scratched the table. Luffy laid with his head on the table and it looked as if he was sleeping again.

"Breakfast is done." Sanji said, putting it on the table. Everyone began to eat and chat again, but Sanji was getting irritated at the same time. "Oi, asshole, you better eat breakfast or I won't make another thing for you again."

Everyone frowned as they looked at Luffy, who looked at the wall with a pout. He wanted to eat, but he was nauseous. His eyes travelled to Nami's plate, which was noticeable empty. He looked at the wall again, but he frowned now.

"Are you going to answer?" The cook asked annoyed as he thought his food wasn't appreciated.

"Nami hasn't eaten either..."

After the captains deduction, they now went and looked at Nami's plate. A vien beat in Nami's forhead and her eye twitched. That idiot has been watching her...

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I'm on a diet. What's your excuse?" Sweat beaded from Chopper's forehead as the tension grew and by now, everyone noticed.

"I'm not hungry." Luffy said, not giving her a look whatsoever as he stared at the wall.

And it irritated Nami intensely. "That's not my fault." she seethed

Silence fell in the galley as they were all confused. "N... Nami-swan. I could make something different." the cook said, not getting what just happened.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore." she said, waving her hand with an irritated frown. Breakfast was turning normal again, only Nami didn't eat and Luffy ate a small amount, showing he was still appreciating Sanji's work. And truth to be told, Sanji was glad.

"Luffy, your turn to help and clean." Sanji said as he pointing with his thumb to the cleaning schedule behind him. The captain obliged and stood up, grabbing a few plates as the others walked out. Luffy walked towards Nami's plate and he couldn't help but smile to see her plate was a bit dirty. He was glad she ate something so she wouldn't starve until lunch.

It was her fault though. He didn't feel hungry anymore since yesterday and she was sitting across from him again, so that didn't help either. Luffy put the plates in the sink as Sanji was preparing water to clean it. "Luffy." Luffy turned around to look at his cook "You aren't getting sick are you?" he asked taking a drag.

One eyebrow lowered down as he pouted. "I don't know..." he said as he grabbed a few more plates.

"Maybe you should let Chopper check you." Sanji said as he cleaned a few plates. Luffy looked at the wall as he dried a plate, but he knew for sure Chopper couldn't help him with this... Nami stood near her beach chair, but she didn't want to lie down. She was thinking on how to get rid of this awful feeling. She looked towards Chopper, who was playing a game with Franky and Usopp. Nami now looked at the other crewmembers, seeing as everyone were doing their own stuff.

She went towards the infirmary via the deck behind, and she went inside. She looked around as she hoped to find that notebook of Chopper. She clicked her tongue as she saw 10 notebooks which looked the same, but she wanted to touch as less as possible.

Nami gasped as she heard voices from inside the kitchen. She looked towards the door leading to the kitchen and like the thief she was, she sneakily looked through the window, seeing Luffy and Sanji doing the dishes.

She had no idea what the men were talking about... She looked at the notebooks again and looked through them. She frowned as she couldn't find the right one after the last notebook. Nami sighed in frustration and closed her eyes. She was 21 years old... And she needed lessons in feelings. She left the infirmary and walked around the corner being deep in thought, which was something she shouldn't have done. She crashed into Luffy, who also just left the kitchen, and they hit their heads against each other.

"Ouch..." They both muttered, clenching their heads with their hands. Everyone looked at them, holding back a giggle or they were gasping in fear for what was about to happen with Luffy's head and Nami's fist. They both looked at each other and realisation hit them when they noticed who they crashed against.

"Sorry." They muttered as Luffy walked towards Sunny's head and Nami walked towards the women quarter. Everyone looked with a gaping mouth at the two crewmembers. Robin sighed. She wanted to help them, but if they now know what feelings they have, she couldn't do any more...

Nami laid in her bed, still rubbing the place on her head as a bump slowly grew. She pouted and sighed. She looked at the ceiling, feeling her heart in her throath. She felt horrible ever since she knew. It feels ten times worse than it already was, especially since Luffy began acting weird too...

But if she felt this horrible, than why did people like it to be in love... The only thing she felt is regret, hurt and her heart is doing weird things to her... If people liked to share their life with their loved ones, why the hell would they choose to be in pain their whole life... Nami rubbed her hand over her head and she got out of her trance when someone knocked the door.

"Yeah?" She muttered. The door opened and the little doctor made an appearance.

"You hit your head hard, didn't you? I made an ice pack for you." Chopper said as he walked to her, giving it to the orange haired beauty. Nami pouted and she put the ice pack on her head. She looked and noticed he had another one, probably for Luffy.

"Chopper. What does love mean for animals?" Nami asked, feeling her cheeks redden a bit. It was too embarrassing for her to ask him what Robin said yesterday. Chopper thought for a second and frowned.

"All animals have different feelings. Swan's for instance have a partner for ever, but ducks don't..." He explained "But for me... I wish I could ever love a girl..." He muttered. Nami's expression saddened as he explained his problem. He is one of his kind, for him to find love would be rare...

"But why?" She asked. "Love hurts a lot... I think." She added the last part to make it seem like she lied.

"Because, if you work for it, you have something beautiful. You have someone on this whole wide world to share the exact same feelings as yours... And the most beautiful is that man and woman have different feelings in everything, except for love. That's the exact same feeling." Nami looked with slightly widened eyes and gaping mouth at Chopper, who explained everything with a sweet soft voice. Chopper now looked at Nami with his big round eyes, since she kept quiet.

"B...but... What's so good about having the same feelings?"

Chopper smiled apologetic at the navigator. "Everything, except if you don't talk to Luffy. Then it will only hurt you." He explained as he walked towards the door. "Keep some rest with your head, the crash sounded really loud so I bet it hurts." Chopper left the room and Nami was flabbergasted. She looked back at the ceiling and she held the ice pack against her head. She still didn't really know what was so good about those feelings, but maybe she just had to find out...

Nami felt her headache getting less as she took her rest, like Chopper said. Someone else knocked on the door and Nami looked towards it. "Yeah?" This time, Usopp showed himself.

"We are going to play poker for money. Wanna play too?" He asked. Nami's eyes turned into belli sign's and Usopp sweat dropped "I see you were already interested at the word 'money'..."

"Count me in!" She exclaimed, standing up and leaving the room together with Usopp. She still held the ice pack against her head, which was surprisingly still cold. Nami looked at the deck and smiled, seeing a round table on the middle of it, cards and pokerchips and every crewmember. She looked at the sky and smiled seeing no clouds at all. She walked downstairs with Usopp and she noticed Luffy who didn't have his icepack. She cocked an eyebrow and she knocked softly on his head, as if she was knocking a door. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat after seeing her, but he kept his expression blank.

"Your head is really made of steel, isn't it?" She asked, seeing as he doesn't have any pain. She giggled softly and walked further towards the table, leaving the captain alone. Luffy's cheeks reddened a bit and he pouted, eventually rubbing his cheeks. Robin and Chopper smiled after watching the scene. Everyone sat around the table. Sanji was making snacks and drinks and Chopper was the only one watching the game.

"Grab your pokerchips!" Franky said. Everyone obliged with a smile and reached to the pokerchips on the middle of the table. For a split second, Nami's and Luffy's hands brushed against each other. They looked at each other with a surprised expression.

'That feeling was actually nice...' They thought. They smiled and grabbed the pokerchips they needed. The game started and it was getting very exciting.

"I WON!" Nami yelled happy as she won the first round. Luffy threw his chips against her and everyone else followed. She laughed as she scratched all the chips together, not even bothered how they handed it to her. She kissed every one of the chips as she put it neatly on a pile. "You won't get it back." She said to the crew.

"I don't want it back now you have put your lips on them..." Luffy said with a disgusted expression. Zoro nodded too with the same expression on his face. Nami stuck out her tongue and Luffy did the same back. Everyone prepared for the second round, now Sanji watched the game too as he finished the snacks and drinks. Robin smiled as she put her cards down, showing a royal flush. Nami frowned irritated with a pout as she gave her her chips. The guys also gave their chips with a pout as Robin put them neatly on a pile. The rounds went fast, until almost everyone lost their chips to Nami and Robin.

Now it was between the two female crewmembers. They were highly concentrated as they looked at their cards and everyone followed their play. The only difference is everyone looked at the ladies, but Nami got irritated because one specific someone only kept staring at her. 'If he doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna kill him after the game...' Nami thought with a annoying frown. Robin looked at Nami and noticed the irritation.

The raven haired beauty looked towards the captain, already knowing what the problem was. She noticed he was only staring at the navigator, making her smile 'I might have a chance to win this now.' she thought. She looked at Nami again and now noticed her concentration slowly slipt away. Her bluffing went bad and Robin couldn't help but giggle.

"You could also give up and still have your dignity." Robin said, throwing two chips on the pile. Nami bit her lower lip as she looked at her cards. She couldn't shake the feelings of those two owlish eyes upon her away. She frowned mad. Never had she any troubles with men looking at her, but now she suddenly has with that idiot... And Chopper told her to talk with him, but the more he irritated her, the less she wanted to talk. She put all her chips onto the pile, making the other gasps. The gasps turned fast into laughter after Nami revealed she had terrible cards and Robin had a full house. Usopp looked into the sky as he felt a droplet.

"Ah! Rain!"

Nami looked up with widened eyes. She didn't even feel the rain coming up and even looking carefully, it looked more like a storm.

"Sails down and anchor the ship! As fast as possible! Go inside after!" Nami yelled. Everyone jolted up from their places and went what they were told to. Robin, Usopp and Chopper cleaned the pokertable, Sanji removed the food and drinks and the others put the sails down. After everyone was ready, they saw and heard thunder. The crew went their own ways and spread again. The storm outside went crazy and the ship rocked over the waves. The thunder was really loud and close by and it even made Zoro feel uncomfortable, but he made the decision to sit in the crow's nest so it's his own fault.

Nami looked at the aquarium, seeing how the water there rocked in it too. The fishes were swimming normally as they didn't have troubles with it. She looked at it with a pout after seeing the reflection in the aquarium. Great... She ended up being in the aquarium room with Robin, Franky, Usopp and Luffy... Just the two people she wanted...

"I'm turning seasick... " Usopp said, turning green as he grabbed onto the table.

"How much money did you win?" Luffy asked with his finger on his lower lip as Robin was counting all the chips.

"2500 Belli's." The archaeologist exclaimed with a smile. Nami rolled her eyes, still looking at the fishes.

"I never would have thought Nami would lose..." Franky said as he was still surprised. Usopp and Luffy nodded too and Luffy's nod was the last straw.

"It wasn't my fault!" Nami said, getting mad. They all looked at her and Robin's eyes slowly travelled to Luffy, wanting to see his expression. "If you didn't stare at me and made me lose my concentration, I might have won!" she yelled, pointing at Luffy. Luffy pointing at himself in confusion and Usopp and Franky now looked at their strawhat wearing captain. Nami's mad expression towards Luffy made him slightly mad too.

"I wasn't the only one 'staring' at you." he said. They all now turned surprised, but Franky nodded as he knew what he was talking about. "Zoro was staring at you too. He made a bet with Franky, as Franky wanted you to win and Zoro wanted Robin to win."

"That's right." Franky nodded. "I was concentrating on Robin's moves and Zoro was concentrating on Nami's moves." Nami's eyes slightly widened. She was too consumed with Luffy, she didn't even notice Zoro looking too.

Usopp cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the navigator. "Why does it irritate you if Luffy looked at you?" the sharpshooter wondered out loud. Nami now knitted her eyebrows down as she didn't know how to answer. Luffy's eyebrows also knitted down, seeing she didn't answer.

He crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "I'm not surprised. She's always mad at only me." he said with a pout.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Back at the table, everyone was laughing 'cause you losed, but you only gave me a mad glare!" he said, now looking at her, making the others widen their eyes.

Nami now crossed her arms as she looked at the ceiling. "Of course I was mad, when you laugh it hurts ten times as much."

"That isn't my fault..."

"Yes, it is."

"H...hey." Robin said, frowning as she felt something bad coming.

"No. It isn't. Because you can't control your feelings doesn't mean it's my fault." Usopp, Franky and Robin looked with wide eyes at Luffy, not believing he just said that.

"Says the one who was too love sick to eat something." Nami seethed. Usopp and Franky were now completely baffled. What the hell? What was she talking about?!

Luffy doesn't remember when he had been this mad at Nami, but he just didn't know he was struggling with other feelings. "I don't want these feelings anymore." Robin gasped and wanted to interrupt, but she was too late. "I didn't choose to have these weird feelings towards you and I don't want them towards you."

Silence grew into the room, and as soon as Luffy said it, as soon he regretted it. It hurt...

"That's good." Luffy looked with widened eyes and made a throaty noise when he saw a tear roll of Nami's cheek. "I don't want these feelings too. I'd rather just hate you." she walked closer towards him, making him take a step back "No, not rather... " she muttered.

Robin gasped as she wanted to stop her "Nami!"

"I. DO. Hate. You." Emphasising 'Do' she left the room and entered the storm. Usopp and Franky fell quiet, progressing everything what just happened.

"Luffy..." Robin muttered, wanting to reach his shoulder. He turned around and also left the room. Robin was flabbergasted. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what she should do...

"Robin?" Usopp asked, asking some sort of explanation. Robin looked at him, but she didn't say anything. She tried to understand too what just happened...

It was dinner time, but almost no one showed up. Robin, Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Franky weren't present, irritating the cook immensely.

"What. The fuck." he said. He could forgive Nami and Robin but the other three earthworms, he could not.

Zoro looked with half lidded eyes at the empty table, since Sanji only wanted to start eating if the ladies were present. The green haired stood up and left the kitchen. He looked around and as soon as he heard sounds from the aquarium room, he decided to go there. He opened the door and he frowned confused.

"So... They seriously don't know how they should act towards each other..." Franky muttered with his hand under his chin. "But it is for sure they are doing it wrong now."

Robin had explained them what have happened yesterday and why they are acting this weird now. Zoro walked to them, not following the conversation at all. "Dinner is ready." they looked at him and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll go get Luffy." Usopp said while leaving the room. Zoro's confusion grew but he shrugged his shoulders, not really interested about what was happening.

"I'll go get Nami. Tell Sanji to start with dinner." Robin said with a smile to Zoro as she also left the room. Zoro and Franky nodded and walked to the kitchen and gave Robin's message to the cook.

Usopp opened the door of the men's quarter and looked towards Luffy's bunk bed. He now entered the door and walked towards the captain's bed, sitting on the bed next to his. Luffy hid under his blankets and his head was covered under his pillow. Usopp frowned and scratched his head. "Dinner's ready."

No movement, like he thought. Usopp put his hand under his chin, making it carry the weight as his elbow stood steady on his knee. "I love Kaya." he stated. "You are the first one to know... I hope she loves me too but I wouldn't know..."

No movement.

"I really miss her... It really hurts too everytime I think of her and realising we are so far apart."

No movement.

Usopp pouted and frowned. Now he was really wondering if he was sleeping or not. "Only thinking and talking about her already hurts."

"Why..." Usopp looked surprised at the hidden boy, as a voice came from under the pillow. "Why do you wanna have these feelings if it only hurts?"

Usopp cocked an eyebrow. He did believe Robin was right when she said they didn't know a thing about love. "It's not about wanting to. I just have them. I can't shut them off."

No movement or words.

"And of course it hurts... But it is also nice... Because I sometimes imagine how it would be to come home and see her again, to tell her I love her. To hear that she loves me too." Usopp explained, his eyes saddening as he looked to Luffy's back. "I would be very happy to hear if she does... I'm kinda envious that you have found someone you love who loves you back."

Finally movement. Luffy raised his hands and grabbed his pillow, tightening his fists in it. "She said... She hates me..."

Usopp frowned as he could hear Luffy pained and strained voice "I'm not pointing fingers, but you said you didn't want to love her." he stated matter of factly. "And I'm sure she regretted it when she said it, but you shouldn't hurt each other with those lies."

"I didn't lie." said the pained voice from under the pillow "I really hate this feeling. At first I was OK with it, because I thought it was a normal feeling so I ignored it most of the times. I never knew Nami caused it and now it feels bad everytime I'm around her."

Usopp sighed, now leaning on his arms behind his back as support. "It feels bad because you don't know how to act. And since you both don't want to talk about it, it will stay this way. You just have to find out why love is great." Usopp explained. "I don't know how you will react when I say this though..." he scratched his cheek and thought about what to say first. "Imagine... Holding Nami's hand..." the curly haired one said.

No movement.

"Know what a kiss is?"

Luffy sat up and walked to the door "I'm hungry." he muttered.

"OOI!" Usopp yelled as he felt ignored. He grabbed Luffy's arm but he stretched. Both gasped as Luffy shot back against the sharpshooter and they flied across the room, hitting the wall. For Luffy, the impact wasn't bad as he could take a beating.

Usopp wasn't happy because he couldn't. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." he said rubbing his head. The captain stood up and grabbed his hat and put it on. He had his back turned to Usopp, making it impossible for him to see Luffy's face. Usopp looked at him with an ugly ass pout. "Seriously! Did you listen at all? Be happy I want to talk about it, because the other guys don't like talking about feelings! I don't either, but still..."

Luffy still didn't turn around to look at Usopp. "My face feels hot..."

Usopp blinked his round eyes after Luffy's sudden statement. "A... Are you getting sick?" Luffy turned his upper body to look at Usopp making Usopp grin "Ha... So you know what kissing is."

"Shut up." Luffy said with a slight pout as his blush on his cheeks reddened.

"I have never seen you blush. I can't believe you're Monkey D. Luffy with the 500 million wanted poster. You look harmless." Luffy reach his hand out to Usopp as his frown deepened. Usopp accepted it and tried to stand up "If we have a fight over meat again, I'll just begin to talk about kissing."

-and Luffy let go of his hand.

Usopp fell on his butt again and he looked at Luffy, seeing a grin on his face. "I'll race you to the kitchen." Luffy left the room fast and Usopp gasped, also sprinting towards the kitchen. Luffy stormed inside, drenched by the rain, but his grin got replaced fast with a pout. "Where's the food?"

Everyone looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you think? You're too late." Zoro said and at the same time, Usopp walked in and out of breath. Luffy looked at the table and his eyebrows rose up, seeing two full plates. He looked at the owners and his eyebrow lowered again, seeing they were plates for Nami and Robin. Nami looked at Luffy, both hearts skipping a beat. She looked away and pushed the plate towards Usopp and Luffy, making everyone suprised.

"Eat this, it's enough for two people. I'll share with Robin." Nami muttered. Robin smiled and nodded and Usopp's and Luffy's expression turned gleeful. They sat down next to the ladies. Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed. This way they still didn't learn their lesson of coming too late. Luffy smiled and he actually shared a normal amount with Usopp instead of gluttoning it all. Nami and Robin ate and chat about things. It was Zoro's shift to clean and he collected the dirty plates. Usopp was finished and Luffy thanked him for their conversation. Luffy wanted to put his plate into the sink, together with Robin's plate, not knowing Nami was doing the same. Their hands touched again after they both reached for the same plate. They didn't pull back their hands this time, as they both looked at each other. Luffy had his owlish eyes and Nami's cheeks began to redden. Nami pulled back her hand eventually and Luffy grabbed the plate, giving it to Zoro over the bar counter.

"You should dry yourself, before you get a cold." Nami muttered, leaving the kitchen. Luffy looked as she left and his lips turned in a small thin line.

"What's wrong with her? She sounds depressed as hell." Zoro said with a scowl. Luffy looked at Zoro while Sanji handed him two towels.

"Could you try and bring one to Nami-swan? I have to do the dishes and kick some manners in Marino." Sanji explained. Zoro clicked his tongue and showed his middle finger. "Tell her I'll bring some hot cocao to the ladies later."

"Aa..." Luffy said, hiding the towel under his vest. He opened the door and frowned, seeing how hard it rained. He was too bummed with the rain to even notice Sanji and Zoro fighting. Luffy walked outside and wanted to run, but he saw Robin sitting under the swing with a book. She made an umbrella out of additional arms and hands, keeping herself dry. She looked up and saw Luffy staring at her. Robin giggled and crossed her arms, giving him also an umbrella, growing out of his back. "You are awesome." He said with shining eyes. Robin giggled and thanked him.

He ran to the women quarter and knocked against the door. Robin looked interested as she saw him trying to go to Nami. She smiled to herself 'I'd better grow an extra ear in the room.' She thought to herself, planting an ear under Nami's bed. Luffy entered the room and shivered. Nami sat on her bed, drying her hair with the towel she got from Luffy.

"Sanji is coming soon with hot cocoa." Luffy said, drying his hair now. Nami stared in front of her and hummed in reply.

"Luffy..." Luffy looked at his navigator, but she was still staring in front of her "Do you think things could be normal between us...?" Luffy stared at her, not saying something, but still drying his hair, making it al fuzzy like a fluffball. "I... I am really sorry I hurt you. I really regretted it... I don't hate you at all." She looked at him. Even though it was a serious conversation, she couldn't help but smile at his hair. Luffy rubbed his hand between his hair and frowned.

"I'm sorry too when I said I didn't want these feelings... They do hurt, but I will get used to it..."

"Robin told me the good things about it though... I even haven't realised it..." She looked at the ground again. She knew what kissing was, but she never thought about.

Nami's expression saddened. She looked towards Luffy and looked away again fast with a blushing face. "W... Why did you put your cardigan off!?"

Luffy looked at her and blinked, trying to get all the water out of his cardigan. He looked down at his chest, not seeing anything special. Only his toned abs and scar, big deal... "Since when do you mind?" he asked, putting his cardigan back on with a pout.

"Since I found out I love you, I don't like how I react myself."

Robin giggled, hearing how she just confessed as if it wasn't a big deal. Chopper found a place on Robin's lap as she was explaining what happened inside.

Luffy hummed in response, now drying his limbs and Nami looked at him. "Usopp talked with you, right?"

"Aa."

"What did he say?" Luffy stared in front of him as he felt a small blush creep on his cheeks. Nami held her hand in front of her mouth, but a snort could be heard. He looked at her with a mad frown, making Nami snort again. "I have never seen you blush. You look kinda cute." she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm not cute." he said while his blush turned deeper. Nami now giggled and Luffy turned more frustrated, feeling as if he was being made fun off.

"Ugh, all the butterflies in my belly are doing weird stuff." she said, holding her hand on her belly but laughing at Luffy's funny expression.

"You're making fun of me... "

"Yes, I am. And I like it."

Luffy pouted and thought for a second. He grinned, making her heart skip again, but she didn't trust it at the same time. He pulled his cardigan off, making her blush in return. He now grinned as he threw it on the ground.

"P... Put it back on..."

"Nope, you made me blush and now I'll do the same to you." he answered.

Usopp smiled. He also had found a place under the tree. Robin made a swing out of arms and he sat on it. She also made another umbrella, making it grow out of his back. "Good Luffy, return the favour." Usopp nodded.

"He did a good job." Robin said with a giggle.

Luffy looked in the mirror and he looked at his torso, frowning confused. "I still don't get why you have to blush..."

"Let's just say it has almost the same effect to me as the happiness punch had to you." Nami muttered as she looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. She began to smile "I'm glad we're acting kind of normal again."

"Me too!" he said with a grin. Nami looked at him and travelled her glance over his body. She stood up and walked towards him, making him slightly afraid to get a punch or something. He pinched his eyes closed, but opened it again when he only felt Nami's finger slide over his arm.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, her finger traveling to his hand. He slowly shook his head, answering 'no' as he still looked at her actions. She intertwined her finger with his and they blushed slightly, liking this new feeling. She now intertwined all her fingers with his, making their body warmth mix together. Their heart and butterflies danced weirdly. The only time Nami made body contact with him is by making her fist hit his head, but this he actually liked. She now used her other hand and traced his face. She brushed over his scar, cheeks and lip corner. Her hand travelled to his neck and to his chest, over his big scar. He kept staring at her face as she was exploring his body.

Chopper and Usopp looked at Robin, not hearing an explanation from her. She was in deep thoughts and her expression turned serious. "Are they having...?" She muttered, making the two boys gasp and turn pale. Robin planted an eye on the ceiling of the women quarter for a few seconds and she made it dissappear again. "No, they aren't." she answered.

Usopp sighed relieved and looked at Robin "Why was that your first choice?"

"My actual first choice was Nami killing Luffy, as he was quiet and she asked if he was cold." Robin said, making Usopp's and Chopper's chin fall on the ground "But Nami isn't like that."

Nami now explored his sixpack with her finger, but she looked up at him when he chuckled. "Ticklish?"

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle.

Nami smiled and stopped "Good to know." She said, making Luffy pale. He didn't want to know what she was going to do with this knowledge. She stared at him and he looked back with owlish eyes. Now he lifted his free hand and brushed the back of his finger over her cheek, as he tugged her hair behind her ear. He looked with slightly parted lips as he now brushed her bangs out of the way. She stared at his lips, wondering why they suddenly seemed intoxicating.

"Luffy..." he hummed in reply as he now stared at her intertwined hand and he played with her fingers. Even her hands looked beautiful. "Could you put your lips against each other? " His eyes shot to her eyes and in surprisemement by her statement, he already closed it. She leaned forward and put her lips against his, almost not touching. Luffy's eyes widened when he felt some sort of weird feeling going through his spine. She went back to her position and looked at him but she began to smile. He first looked with owlish black eyes, but a faint red hue appeared on his cheeks, showing he enjoyed it.

"How did you feel?" The beauty asked curious.

He got out of his trance and blinked a few times "I liked that more than meat." His conclusion was. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't too surprised by how Luffy compared things with meat. Now the captain kept staring at his navigators lips, seeing how plump and pink they were.

She noticed and she leaned closer again, catching his lips and puckering her lips more. It felt like drugs to the boy, as the inside of his belly began to feel weirder, his heart beat faster and it suddenly got 10 degrees hotter in the room. But if this was what love should feel like, he didn't mind at all.

Nami wanted to withdraw, but Luffy pulled her back with a whine to demand another kiss, making her yelp in surprise. He put his rough lips on her soft lips again, but in a very gentle way. She smiled against his lips and she let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nami noticed he was kissing very soft, as if he was being careful with her. She parted and looked him in the eyes with a smirk and a blush.

"You taste like mikan." Luffy said as he looked at her lips again, as they seemed to hypnotise him. Nami grabbed his hand again and let him to the bed. They sat down and the scarred boy blinked a few times. He didn't get what she was planning now. She looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes. "Would you like to stay here for awhile longer...?" She asked. Luffy's mouth corner lowered in confusion. She noticed and pouted. "It's raining and so if you'd like to stay here, I don't mind."

"I don't mind walking outside."

A vein beat in Nami's forehead, as she didn't want to tell her real reason. She came with an idea and she rubbed her upper arm. "It's getting cold here..."

"Sanji is going to bring hot cocoa later."

Her eye now twitched and she rubbed her head. She looked at him with an intense glare and he began to sweat in fear. "I want to cuddle." She said, her cheeks reddening.

Luffy now blinked and started to grin after. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because it's freaking embarrassing!"

"Why?"

Nami stared at him again with half lidded eyes. Explaining would make it even more embarrassing... She grabbed her sheet and beckoned for Luffy to come and lie down. Luffy did what he was told and lied down next to her. She pulled the sheets over them and the orange haired went closer to her captain. She put her head against his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beat. He wrapped an arm around his navigator and secretly smelled her hair. She smelled really nice...

They stayed like that for awhile and they began to warm up under the sheets. Luffy also closed his eyes and smiled. He liked cuddling. He felt Nami's fragile body against his broad one and he felt every breath she took. It was an addicting feeling. Nami looked up to him and saw him relaxed with his eyes closed. She searched for his hand under the sheets and found it after a second. She held his hand with their palms against each other and felt the roughness of it, feeling the warmth go through her body.

After lying for a while, Nami pouted. She really wanted the hot cocoa now... And maybe share with Luffy if he was acting mature. You never know with him. The navigator looked up and stared at her captain. She tilted her head and placed a kiss on his chin. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing her smile as she went out if bed.

"I want some hot cocoa. I'm going to look for Sanji-kun." Luffy hummed and looked at how she grabbed an umbrella. He closed his eyes again after he heard the door close but pouted fast. He suddenly missed her out of nowhere...

Nami closed the door, turned towards the deck and she opened her umbrella. She lifted her umbrella above her head, making her blink in surprise after seeing the scene. Everyone stood on the deck.

Robin was the centre of attention and everyone had literally hand made umbrellas by Robin. The orange haired cocked an eyebrow and she walked downstairs, seeing how everyone kept staring at her. "What's going on?" Nami asked. She looked at Robin and Chopper, who had a mug with them with hot cocoa. Nami's eye twitched seeing Chopper with a mug. Wasn't that hers?

"I was telling them a fairy tale." Robin lied with a smile. Nami cocked an eyebrow as she found that hard to believe.

"Where is Luffy?" Sanji asked, tray in his hand and cigarette in place. Nami's lips turned into a thin line and a sweat drop formed on her temple. How was she going to explain...

"He is... In my room." Nami muttered. Sanji's eyes widened and he turned to look at Robin, who was only looking back at them with a smile. So she wasn't lying... "But only because we had to sort things out! We just had to talk to each other." She explained, hands up in defence. Everyone looked at her, some surprised and some felt indifferent. Zoro on the other hand was enjoying the aura which was emitting from Sanji.

Luffy's eyes opened again and he sat up straight. What was going on?

"W... Wait. Nothing happened." Nami said again in defence, seeing how Sanji was staring at the women quarter with a glare. "Leave him alone."

"Ok..." Sanji muttered, rubbing his forehead "If you tell me the conversation between Marino and Robin I stumbled upon, wasn't real."

Nami turned to look at Zoro and Robin, who both looked away. Usopp also looked away and Franky and Brook shrugged their shoulders, acting as if they had no idea what they were talking about. Chopper was in a frightened state so the little reindeer was the weakest link. "Chopper. Tell me what they talked about and I forgive you for drinking my chocolate milk which was meant for me."

Chopper screeched in fear and Nami would seen him have paled if he didn't only had fur. "Z... Zoro walked by and saw us all sitting here, so he asked what was going on. Robin explained you two realised had feelings for each other after love was explained... And about how you two were sorting things out in your room..."

Nami stared at the reindeer and said reindeer turned nervous. So... Robin had been eavesdropping, otherwise they didn't know they were sorting things out. Robin explained things to Zoro, which was all correct, and Sanji heard it accidentally...

Nami turned to look at Sanji, who wore an irritated expression. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say. She sighed and put her hands on her waist 'Might as well just tell it...'

"It's true." She said "We talked and we wanted to see if we liked those feelings." She shrugged, not thinking about it as if it was a big deal. She looked at Sanji again, but he was gone from his spot. She looked towards the stairs and Sanji was already going to the women quarters. Nami shrugged her shoulders again, knowing Luffy was stronger. She walked to the kitchen, saying something like 'I want chocolate milk.'.

The others watched as Sanji wanted to kick the door open, but the door made no movement whatsoever. Everyone looked surprised or confused. Nami also turned around to see her door didn't open with the hard kick. Zoro grinned, already suspecting something.

Luffy stood behind the door, straightening his cardigan he just grabbed from the ground. Sanji kicked again and Luffy stopped the door from opening as he did before. "Asshole! Open up!" He heard from the other side of the door. Sanji has figured the shut door out too.

"No." Luffy answered back with a yawn. The captain thought for a second "I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat?"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Sanji yelled. Brook, Franky and Zoro chuckled at Luffy's question. Sanji kicked again and Luffy made a throaty noise in surprise, but the door still didn't bulge. "First, I have to hear you have feelings for Nami, and now you ask such a question? Are you crazy!?"

"Why does the first one bother you?" The strawhat wearing man asked honestly wondering. Sanji kicked again, this time harder, but Luffy was prepared.

"WHY? Do you keep asking all kind of weird questions?!" He now kicked multiple times.

Luffy had his pinky finger in his nose as he was standing against the door with more strength. "I am just curious."

"Curious? You are jealous but once again, you have no idea what kind of feelings you have! Idiot!"

Everyone watched the scene and Nami joined them with half lidded eyes. When she heard Sanji call Luffy an idiot because he didn't get his feelings, she couldn't help but take it a little personal herself.

Luffy could feel himself get irritated again as he was called an idiot again. He didn't mind getting called an idiot, but he did when it's about something he honestly couldn't do something about it. "Yeah I'm jealous." Luffy answered, making the other gasp in surprise, but the kicking cook got only more infuriated. "But it's not easy if you keep dancing around someone I love. And you make food for her more often than for me. I'm jealous of that too."

Nami facepalmed and the others looked baffled all because of the last part. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth and he stopped kicking for a second. "YOU JUST CONFESSED!" He yelled, kicking even harder and faster. Luffy got really confused. He finally said the things he thought Sanji wanted to hear, but he even got madder.

Luffy thought for a second and jumped away from the door, right before Sanji kicked the door in. Sanji used too much power and flew a few feet into the room. Luffy looked at him and he stepped outside, getting greeted by the crew and rain. Nami pointed and wanted to say something, but Luffy was faster and avoided the thing Nami wanted to warn for. He avoided one leg after the other as he casually walked backwards down the stairs.

Luffy grabbed Sanji's leg in middle of a kick and he spun Sanji face first into the ground, making Zoro anxious. Luffy sat on Sanji using all his strength and Sanji felt completely humiliated. How did Luffy get this freaking strong!

"Ok, cool down." Luffy said, wiping the rain from his face. Sanji frowned and sighed. He knew he didn't have a chance to begin with. Everyone looked at them both and Nami slowly sipped her hot cocao, wondering what was going to happen. "I didn't want this to happen too, you know." Luffy began. Everyone took a step back from Nami as a huge dark aura emitted from her. The captain looked at the navigator and smiled. "It's a feeling you can't just turn off like what Usopp said after he told me he loves Kaya."

Everyone looked at Usopp and Zoro whistled, remembering what Kaya looked like. "O-Oi... Secret. Remember?"

"But I'm glad now I have those feelings." Luffy muttered softly, almost not audible, except for Sanji.

Sanji pouted "Ok. I get it." Sanji answered. "Let me get up. I won't do anything."

Luffy grinned and stood up again, helping Sanji standing up too. The blond cook rubbed his nose as it felt really painful. Luffy gasped when Nami's fist connected with Luffy's head "YOU DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! AGAIN WITH THIS!?"

Luffy seethed between his teeth in pain. "Sorry." he said, rubbing his head. Sanji tried to lit his cigarette but they all turned wet. He clicked his tongue and went towards the kitchen. The others went after him asking for more hot cocoa and Zoro just shrugged his shoulders, wanting some sake. Nami frowned mad and also wanted to go to the kitchen, but she got stopped by Luffy's stretched arm. She gasped and shot back to him into his chest. She turned around still with a mad frown, but hat melted when Luffy placed his wet lips on her. The kiss deepened and Nami wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted and Nami looked at Luffy in confusion. "What was that for?"

"Because I like that." he answered "I like you more than meat."

Nami sighed and shook her head "Normal people would say 'I love you." she said "That's why I kissed back. Because I love you."

"Oh. Now I get it." Luffy said with a nod, walking towards the kitchen with Nami's hand in his "I love you."

"Good."

"I love you more than meat."

"I will smack you..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
